


Baldness May Be Hereditary

by jirihime



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, DBZ, Dragon Ball Parody, Humor, One Shot, Other, Parody, Short One Shot, The third character is revealed towards the end, Timeskip, parody of a parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirihime/pseuds/jirihime
Summary: “I told you I’ll be stronger than you the next time we meet,” Okita said after releasing his full power and emitting a golden aura, his straight ash blond hair shooting up in spikes and turning into a brilliant yellow color, his blood red irises now a teal hue.





	Baldness May Be Hereditary

“I told you I’ll be stronger than you the next time we meet,” Okita said after releasing his full power and emitting a golden aura, his straight ash blond hair shooting up in spikes and turning into a brilliant yellow color, his blood red irises now a teal hue.

Kagura was taken aback for a brief moment. This brought back memories of a fateful day many years ago—a festival on Earth dedicated to viewing cherry blossoms, the day she met a light-haired boy who could keep up with her speed and agility. He stirred her fierce competitiveness then. He’s stirring it again now. “Impressive I must say. _That_ training, huh?”

“Three years of gravity training wasn’t all for nothing. Now, let’s see if you’re true to your blood. Or have you yet to reach your full potential?”

To Okita’s slight dismay, Kagura merely smiled her smug grin. It had been three years since their promise to be stronger. Okita hadn’t the faintest idea what training she underwent, but he could tell by that smirk that Kagura had something up her sleeve, but he was not about to let her arrogance faze him.

“You’re still an idiot,” Kagura said. “You think I wouldn’t do my own rigorous training? I told you I wouldn’t lose to anyone else, so I became the most powerful in the universe. Hah!”

Kagura grunted and pulled off her entire head of hair, throwing it to the ground to reveal that her long, silky locks were a wig and she was bald all along.

“ _Nani_?” Okita took in the Yato’s new look and couldn’t believe his eyes. “I see that baldness runs in your family. So, this must be the pinnacle of your race’s power, going bald like your father.”

Okita was surprised by the revelation—but more disappointed than surprised. Just when he was wondering what it would feel like to bury his face into the beautiful tresses Kagura grew down to her waist.

“Silly boy. Mami’s supermodel genes canceled out Papi’s baldness. I didn’t expect to lose my hair, but my hair loss is nothing compared to what I gained after 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10-kilometer run every single day.”

Kagura worked hard every day for the past three years, kept going even as her bones creaked, even as her knees buckled, even as her legs couldn’t move. It turned out to be fortunate for her that the Yorozuya house didn’t have an AC, for it helped strengthen both her mind and body.

“I see. Interesting. Why don’t we see who’s stronger? My S*iyan powers or your–-”

“ANPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!”

Before Kagura could throw a punch and Okita an energy blast, they met an untimely demise by anpan at the hands of Anpanman.

* * *

**Epilogue**

“Z-Zaki, why?” Okita said weakly.

“Because, captain, it’s been three years and I’m still nothing more than an anpan man.”


End file.
